Phineas T. Ratchet Clones Himself and Gets Grounded
Alarm Clock Goes Off At Home Madame Gasket: Ratchet it's time for you to go to school. Ratchet: Oh my god I hate school so much I wish there's a way to skip school. Wait I know, I have a cloning machine to clone myself to make my mom think that I'm going to school, but first let me get the cloning machine. Ok now to make my clone smart and behave. Madame Gasket: Phineas T Ratchet get downstairs now so you can go to school. Clone Ratchet: Coming mother. Bye mom. Madame Gasket: Bye Ratchet, I love you! And I better go clean Ratchet's room before I go to work. Ratchet: Oh no I have to get out of here before my mom sees me. Madame Gasket: Now to clean Ratchet's room and make his bed. And what's this, it must be one of Ratchet's phones. I will put in his drawer so that way that he knows where it is. And now for me to go to work. Phineas T Ratchet: The first thing that I'm going to do is to go see The Incredibles 2 movie. At Movie Threater Movie Clerk: Hey robot kid why aren't you in school? Phineas T Ratchet: Um I'm homeschooled, but homeschool was canceled because my mom is the teacher and she is sick, and my mom can't teach me when she is sick. Movie Clerk: Oh okay what movie do you like to see? Ratchet: I would like one ticket to see The Incredibles 2 Movie. Movie Clerk: Ok that would be 5 dollars. Ratchet: Here's 5 dollars. Movie Clerk: Okay enjoy the movie. Ratchet: Oh boy this is going to be a great movie. In School Mrs Callie: Okay class today we are going to do some history. Reggie what year did Benjamin Franklin died? Reggie: 1790. Mrs Callie: That's correct Reggie. Now Ratchet who was the first President of the United States of America? Clone Ratchet: Searching the web for who was the first President of the United States of America? Rodney: Mrs Callie what happened to Ratchet? Mrs Callie: I don't know. Clone Voice: Warning your battery is 0% please charge your cloning machine, and thank you for using the cloning machine. Mrs Callie: I can't believe there was a clone of Ratchet. Wait a minute, Ratchet was using this thing called cloning machine so he can skip school. I will call his mom. Mrs Callie: Hello is this Madame Gasket? Madame Gasket: Yes it is how can I help you? Mrs Callie: Did you know what your son did? He uses the thing called the cloning machine so he can skip school. In Madame Gasket's office. Madame Gasket: I knew that thing is a clone machine, he is so much trouble now? Mrs Callie: Ok thanks bye. Ratchet: Now I will go to Cracker Barrel to eat. At Cracker Barrel Waiter: Welcome to Cracker Barrel, how can I take your order? Ratchet: I would like a bacon cheeseburger, some fries, some macaroni and cheese, some okras, and a large coke please. Waiter: Ok please wait for you food to be ready. Ratchet: Oh boy I can't wait to get my order and eat this bad boy up. Waiter: Ok here's your food and enjoy your meal and give me a tip. Ratchet: Ok here's your tip and have a nice day. Waiter: You too. Ratchet: Great now I'm stuffed, I think I will fall asleep. Madame Gasket: PHINEAS T RATCHET! PHINEAS T RATCHET! PHINEAS T RATCHET! PHINEAS T RATCHET! PHINEAS T RATCHET! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! At Home Madame Gasket: Phineas T Ratchet how dare use the cloning machine so you can skip school. That's it you're grounded for 1 quidillion years, and for this I will smash your clone machine so you will never use it again. Ratchet: NO X25 don't smash my clone machine. Madame Gasket: Too bad so sad. Ratchet: No you've smashed my clone machine. Madame Gasket: Too bad, now go upstairs to your room now. Phineas: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cast Phineas T Ratchet Dave Madame Gasket: Wise Guy/Scary Voice Movie Clerk: Kendra Mrs Callie: Callie Rodney: Joey Reggie : Steven Waiter: Daniel Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded